


Monica's Birthday

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 The Voyeur's Web, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: "Well, two is that a guy doesn't need to shower you with gifts"--the elevator door opened and Tony gestured for Ziva to go ahead of him--"because you're just easy." The last three words echoed across the nearly empty parking garage.





	Monica's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Ziva eyed the white paper bag in Tony's hand as the elevator doors closed. "I told you you wouldn't need that, _Agent_ DiNozzo."

"Now, _Officer_ David, there are several ways I could take that remark." Tony liked the challenging spark behind her dark eyes. "One, you are impervious to this kind of ham-handed ploy and I haven't got a snowball's chance in Tel Aviv."

"And two?" She smiled up at DiNozzo.

"Well, two is that a guy doesn't need to shower you with gifts"--the elevator door opened and Tony gestured for Ziva to go ahead of him--"because you're just easy." The last three words echoed across the nearly empty parking garage.

"Officer David?"

"Je...Director Shepard!" David unconsciously straightened her shoulders and tried to smother a grin.

Tony took in the scene. Gibbs leaning against the hood of his car, arms crossed, relaxed and...amused? Madame Director, however, looked a little flushed and seemed agitated. Tony nodded politely, "Ma'am."

"On your way home, Agent DiNozzo?" Shepard cut her eyes toward David. 

"Actually, Officer David and I were going to get a bite to eat." Tony exchanged a look with Gibbs. "Would you two kids like to join us? Ziva's buying." 

"Is she?" Shepard's voice was icy. 

"Hell, I could eat." Gibbs straightened up and shook his keys out of his pocket. 

Tony grinned broadly. "Great! You'll love this place. It's--"

"I hate to break up the party," Shepard cut him off. "But Ziva, I really need you to stay and go over some intel that just came in from the Gulf."

"Ah." Ziva nodded. "Intel. From the Gulf."

"Good night, Jethro." Shepard headed for the elevator, nodding at Tony. "Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva favoured Tony with a smirk and followed the Director. "We can talk about...the ham thing tomorrow, Tony."

The elevator doors closed. Gibbs eyed Tony. "The 'ham thing'?"

"Kind of a long story, Boss."

"You can tell me all about it," Gibbs opened his car door and got in, "after you give Monica her birthday present." 

Tony smiled and flipped open his cell phone as he watched Gibbs peel out of the parking garage. 

"Hey, Kochifis--"

"I really can't talk now, DiNozzo." Andy sounded pissed. "I'm out at Valentino's. Having a romantic birthday dinner. With my _wife."_

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. Can you meet me out front in, like, ten?"

"Hoops tomorrow? Sure thing," Kochifis said brightly.

"Right. Trust me, buddy, Monica's gonna like this _way_ better than that blender you gave her last year."

 

***

 

In the black and white tiled bathroom, Gibbs stepped behind Tony and slipped his arms around him as he brushed his teeth. He dropped a light kiss on the back of his neck. "So, were you planning to take Officer David for a walk on the wild side?"

"I don't know, Gibbs." Tony rinsed and wiped his mouth eyeing Gibbs in the medicine cabinet mirror. "I think she already owns a duplex on the wild side." 

Gibbs smiled and headed for the bedroom. "Most Israelis don't eat a lot of ham, DiNozzo."

Flipping off the light, Tony followed him. "Yeah. And most NCIS Directors don't lurk in parking garages." He moved in close and slid a hand under Gibbs's t-shirt. 

"I wouldn't call it lurking," Gibbs said, pulling Tony down on the bed. "More like...strategic deployment of her assets."

Tony's lips traced lightly over the warm skin of Gibbs's throat. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Move. Counter-move." He tilted his head to let Tony's lips brush his ear. "You know how the game's played."

"One thing's sure," Tony grazed the edge of Gibbs's ear with his teeth. "She does _not_ want me playing in Ziva's sandbox."

Gibbs flipped Tony onto his back, pinning his wrists. "Well." He sucked on Tony's bottom lip. "That makes two of us."


End file.
